


欲望横流

by DatingbackMingDyn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Merman Connor, Merman Hank
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatingbackMingDyn/pseuds/DatingbackMingDyn
Summary: Migration♂ of lust♂人鱼汉克 x 仿生人鱼康纳





	欲望横流

热。  
从身体深处缓慢灼烧的热烘烤着他的身体，即使是身处熟悉舒适的海洋也无法缓解的燥热与灵魂深处不休地呼啸的欲望像无数噪音在耳边回荡。  
那个声音在他的耳边轻声呢喃，却又像在遥远天边，一遍又一遍地，像某种深镌在血脉中的呼唤，让他浑身都在躁动不安。

他的身边有成群结队的小鱼乌云似地靠近，挡住了透过层层海水投射下来的朦胧阳光。  
有些不怕死的小家伙还啄了啄他的手臂和鱼尾之类的地方，它们的嘴不算硬，点在身上不痛不痒，于是他也懒得去管，只是怠惰地维持着瘫在礁石上的动作，任由背后被他当做靠枕的海葵出其不意地捉住几只过于大意的鱼崽囫囵吞进花苞一般的口器。

Connor从礁石后露出了棕色的脑袋，一缕柔软的褐色头发微微遮住了他的眼睛，在洋流中轻柔地上下浮动着，之后随着他向前游动的动作贴在了光洁的额头上。  
“Hank，你醒了！”他向前蹿了一段距离，漂亮的深蓝色鱼尾在海中的微光下流动着柔润的色泽。Connor坐在正枕着双手的Hank身边低头关切地打量着白发的人鱼，手指带着担忧轻触他刻着些许皱纹的额头，“你还好吗？现在是早晨9点23分，你昏睡了10个小时。”  
仿生人鱼的手指是凉的，倒是和人鱼的体温相差无几，Hank本来想偏过头制止Connor的行为，但额头上的触感似乎奇妙地消弭了体内的躁动。他叹了口气，任由Connor这样“检测”着他的脑袋。  
“还不是因为该死的……”他对事情的原因了如指掌，看着那双清澈的棕色眼珠却怎么也说不出那个，那太低俗了。虽然他知道眼前的仿生人鱼是个能一脸无辜地说出各种奇怪词汇的家伙，但只要面对着这双眼睛，他总会感到无所适从。  
      Connor凝视着他，露出了带着困惑和苦恼的神色：“由于信息不足，我没有料到发情期会给人鱼带来这样大的影响，或许是高度亢奋和过度运动后积累的疲惫……“前天晚上Hank带着自己强冲出戒备森严的实验室后，还在海中高速游曳了一天一夜，期间除了进食只进行过很短暂的歇息——Connor的处理器在Hank开始昏睡之后就没有停止过运算，他歪了歪头，对Hank说出了他得出的最优解。  
”Hank，你需要跟我交配吗？”

       你看。  
       Hank痛苦地转过头。Connor就是这样……自白得令人痛苦。  
       “操，不要。”  
       理所当然地，他直截了当地回以拒绝。

       “为什么？”Connor不解地蹿到另一边，伸长了脖颈企图透过年长人鱼的手指缝去看他的眼睛、观察和分析他的表情，“我有这样的功能。”  
       Hank放下手，那双深蓝的眼睛在海底的阳光下带着难以置信瞪着Connor：“我不是……不……我。”  
       “我他妈带你出来可不是为了操你。”他皱着眉头叹了口气，“而且这事不应该这样，什么叫因为你有这个功能所以就要……交配！？说得好像我饥渴到有个洞就要捅似的！操，模控生命那群科学疯子到底给你灌输了什么乱七八糟的东西！”

       “但你需要这个。”  
Connor用那双棕色的眼睛诚挚地看着Hank，甩了甩鱼尾。  
“这片海域还未完全脱离他们的监管，继续停留在这里很有可能被远巡搜索器发现，更不要说你现在状况不佳。Hank，虽然资料不足，但我认为进行交配之后有85%的可能让你脱离这样的状态。而且我的性交组件经过精密设计，使用感一定不会让你失望的！”

尽管Hank已经不是第一次对着这双小鹿般的眼睛一筹莫展，他还是在混合着愤怒和无奈的闷气中推开了越挨越近的Connor。  
“没门。”他硬邦邦地说着，又抓着Connor的手腕，摆尾，加速，像一柄利剑似地劈开厚重的海水飞蹿在一片蔚蓝之中。  
“不就是赶路吗？跟上!”

“Hank……”Connor担忧地检测到他再度开始飙升的肾上腺素，电子脑中的数据库和健康记录仪响起的警报让他额角的灯圈不安地闪动着黄色，“我判断你此时不应该这样过度消耗体力……那会很危险！”  
“我才懒得听你鬼扯，跟着就是了！”

Hank拽着试图发出抗议的Connor，两条人鱼在微风般交织着掠过身体的无数洋流脉络中穿行。他老练得如同一滴化入河流的雨水般几乎不假思索地在无边的蔚蓝中飞速驰骋，映入仿生人鱼光学组件的身影和姿态让Connor想起了曾经在互联网视频看到过的那些在天空滑翔的苍鹰：优雅，有力，沉稳……  
喜欢这种感觉。  
Connor一边想一边摆动着那条有力的仿生鱼尾紧跟着Hank。  
他的手腕不知什么时候从Hank的大手中滑了出来，取而代之地待在那片粗糙掌心的，是他自己的手掌与紧扣其上的十指。

他们的下一个落脚点是一片珊瑚群，Hank似乎认识这里。  
“我年轻的时候就是在这里认识的几个同伴，”他带着点怀念地指着一片逐渐石灰化的珊瑚，“我们近了，Connor。”  
“那么……我们到了之后呢？”年轻的仿生人鱼游过去抚摸那些粗粝的外壳，脑中对未来的推演产生了许多系统冗余，让他的思绪好像似快似慢地在海中纷乱地纠缠。  
“到了之后？嗯哼……哪里会有很多漂亮英俊的姑娘小伙，如果你真想试试那什么见鬼的性爱组件，倒是可以尽管去碰碰运气。再之后嘛，去哪里就是你的自由了。”  
在到达洄游目的地之后，只有互相认定的伴侣人鱼才会结伴离开，其他的露水姻缘也好、陌生面孔也罢，都会各奔东西，最后消失在3.6亿平方公里的浩瀚海洋。Connor大可去他想去的所有地方、探索那些实验室里永远看不到的美景奇观，过上真正属于他自己的人生……  
只是这次分道扬镳之后，或许他们再也不会遇到彼此。  
——毕竟Connor是没有发情期这种麻烦生理状态的仿生人鱼嘛。

Connor看着他的眼神里似乎有一些了然的悲伤和摇摇欲坠的希冀：“那么我能跟着你吗，Hank？”  
“什么？！”Hank被吓了一跳。不，康纳应该不会懂得这种约定俗成的规则，他摇了摇头，嘴唇颤抖了几下，却怎么也说不出直截了当的拒绝，“你……该有自己的生活。”

熟悉的燥热又分不清时机地灼烧上来，那种被什么吸引着的感觉好像愈发明显，甚至让他感到尴尬。  
“我离开一会。”他对康纳摆了摆手，语气有点窘迫，“别跟上来……嘿！你在干嘛——”

Connor突然贴近他身边拉住了他的手。  
那双在暗色的背景中呈现出近黑的深棕的眼眸中浮动着痛苦。他们在Connor的主动下肌肤相贴，鱼尾交缠。Connor身体中似乎有渗着甜香的气息溢出，他极尽所能地缠绕着因为过于惊讶而僵住的白发人鱼，拉着那只手按在了肚脐往下的光滑鳞片上。那里正蠕动收缩着露出柔黏温软的一道肉缝，泌出的几滴体液带着馨香和海中难得的温热，就那么蹭上了Hank冰凉的指腹。  
“我很抱歉但，Hank，你需要这个。”  
另一只胳膊有些艰难地环在身形高大的Hank的脖颈上，Connor仰着脸颊，嘴唇轻触到那些短扎的胡须。在被抛弃的恐惧和难以理解的痛苦感情中，他选择启动生物组件中不可逆的发情模拟，让它成为最好的催化剂。

他的声音居然与困扰Hank许久的耳鸣声呼应交融，宛若一体。  
他说：  
“Fuck me.”

“你他妈的……”Hank几乎要被Connor搞疯了，他就说这次的情潮怎么这么缠人！原来是身边有一个能散发激素的仿生人鱼在使坏？！那种该死地有用的生理激素明明应该是模控生命不知道从什么该死的地方研制出来的，却与自然界中的别无二致。对他这样压抑了许久的雄性来说简直就是甩了一星火柴到汽油堆里，轰然爆开的烈焰把他的什么理智节操都烧了个一干二净。  
“操蛋的仿生技术……”Hank几乎称得上凶狠地把Connor揉进了怀里，蹭着他肉缝的那只手指也毫无温柔可言地侵入了紧闭的温柔乡，“该死的……Connor……操！”  
几乎整根没入的入侵让Connor的额角闪起了红色，他紧了紧抓着Hank手腕的手，却咬着牙愈发迎合地向他贴去。  
“是的……Hank……请你操我……唔！”

“妈的……模控生命就他妈造你就是为了找操吗？”Hank对此的回应是咬牙切齿地生生挤入了第二根指头，两根粗糙的手指便在那个柔软紧绷的肉穴中粗暴搅动起来，另一只手则将Connor的另一只手从脖子上抓了下来，紧紧禁锢在他紧张得瑟缩的后腰上。  
属于人鱼的肉柱已经从Hank脐下的鳞片中青筋暴起，正在那个肉缝下浅浅戳刺滑动着，他低沉而恼怒地在Connor而后精致如同电影道具的腮旁低吼：“还是说这也是你的任务之一吗，嗯？当一个糟老头子的性爱娃娃，大型飞机杯？还是一个可供取乐的玩具！”

“不，Hank，我……”下身密集的感应元件检测到了那个狰狞的性器，Connor的眼前开始拉起警告，程序告诉他现在性交腔还不足以容纳那个东西，可Hank的手指已经把那个小小的肉缝撑开了一个小洞，而那个硕大的头部已经抵在了旁边。仿生人鱼微弱地挣扎起来想要往后或者往上缩，却被死死地摁着。  
“Hank，那个组件很精密，请不要太粗暴……”Connor的声音有点紧绷，“如果造成创口，在这种环境下很难进行修复……”  
“操，Connor，你以为我现在这幅熊样是谁搞的鬼！？”Hank抓着Connor的手用力得像要捏碎底下的合金骨架，他的体温因为爆发的情欲而高得有点不正常，那个在海中显得格外火热的东西只是在穴口顶蹭了几下就被那种比丝绸还要柔软细嫩的温暖诱惑得涨痛不堪。  
说虽这么说，Hank到底还是没有就这样长驱直入。另外两根手指代替虎视眈眈的欲龙挤进了那个濡湿的温沼，泄愤似地抽抽插插，翻搅着那些柔软的嫩肉。

“嗯……Hank……”Connor绞紧了Hank带着数道明显伤疤的尾巴，白嫩的模拟肌肤被渲染上一层玫瑰样的薄红。仿生人鱼设计之初是为了全方位复原出这种在人类眼中近乎灭绝的稀有生物，因此Connor也配备了完善的传感器，堪称处女座公司的模控生命细致到连传感器放置的密度精度都因身体结构有所不同，更不用说甬道内的敏感度了。  
“之前不是还缠上来找操吗？现在倒开始躲了？嗯？”  
Hank又低又急地喘着气用手指轮番肏弄那个人造的潮湿天堂，Connor白里透红的肌肤晃了他满眼，终于让他忍不住在那个精致雀斑第三次出现在他眼前的时候啃上了近在咫尺的袖长脖颈。

一只手用来把Connor不安分的双手禁锢在身后，一只手用来掐着他劲瘦的腰肢，Hank在原始欲望带来的高热中将自己感官中灼热发痛得几乎爆炸的生殖器紧挨着Connor，狰狞上翘起的柱体对着仿生人鱼下体精致而美丽的细密鳞片又捅又蹭。连嘴上也没闲着，而是用带着细小倒刺的舌头和属于肉食者的尖牙在猎物脆弱的要害厮磨轻咬。  
这一切的行为与其说是温存，更像是那种恨不能将对方拆吃入腹的热欲所化成的侵略。

“这是……啊……第一次启用性交组件所以……难以应对……”Connor艰难地在喘息中断断续续地回应着恶劣提问的年长人鱼。  
哪怕他的性交腔是延展性被精密设计的组件构成，Hank撑开的动作也有些超过了，过于激烈的的感官浪潮让他浑身的肌肉都颤抖着紧绷了起来，然而被发情组件驱动的求欢本能却让他乖顺得甚至堪称淫荡地紧咬吸吮着肆虐的手指。在Hank蹭动到肉壁上某一点的时候，那个狭窄的腔道甚至会抽搐着蠕动喷水，让Connor带着柔软得变调的嗓音哭泣一般地扭腰躲闪。

——即使是在这种情境下，仿生人鱼也是十足的嘴硬和不通风情。 Hank几乎被气笑了。

他用稍微重的力道啃噬了Connor锁骨上动人的凹陷一口，决意让他为自己的嘴硬付出代价。于是愈发恶劣的轮番揉弄被Hank用到了Connor的性腔中，他甚至用指甲去挖蹭那块敏感的软肉，弄得可怜的小人鱼眼睛里都溢出了一粒粒晶莹圆润的泪珠，连嘴巴都合不上，最后只能咬住嘴唇呜呜哼泣着用那个淫荡的小口咬着他的手指。  
偶然地，Hank的拇指蹭到了肉缝湿滑的顶端，他还没发现什么不对的时候Connor就抖得像要晕厥过去，喉咙里几乎是猫咪发情一样的尖叫。那个柔软的肉洞绞紧了他深埋的手指，像要榨出些什么不存在的精华。

“这他妈……”Hank难以置信地试探着再次蹭了蹭肉缝的顶端，在那个几乎被鳞片掩盖完全的地方，竟然有一个粉嫩圆润的肉珠，正被他的爱抚弄得娇艳地在一片水光中挺立起来。  
他很确信雌性人鱼他妈的没有这玩意。这完全就是个性爱玩具配件。  
其实Hank之前说的某些气话还真没错，在真实美艳的仿生人鱼上放置性功能本就不完全是处于科学的考虑。毕竟，对人鱼这种生物抱有绮丽幻想的人类从中古时代开始就屡见不鲜，在现代社会又有几个人能抗拒这样的诱惑呢？

拇指摁上那个肉粒，埋在甬道内的那几根比较长的手指则找准了那个敏感点戳弄过去，Hank咬着Connor的耳骨头低声骂了一句。

Connor的灯圈红了。  
下一秒，排山倒海的欲望浪潮他的逻辑器彻底地搞成了一团乱遭。  
Hank拇指碾过花核的麻痒痛爽，身体深处被填满被集中攻击敏感点的尖锐快感，人鱼贴着听觉组件用带着魅惑低音呢喃的脏话，还有下体敏感鳞片被性器摩擦的酥软，一切都让他不知所措。  
他感到混乱，迷茫，似乎已然过载。  
【警告：中央处理器过热，程序占用过高，交互功能保护性关闭】

有这么一瞬间，Connor完全不知道自己做了什么。  
他不知道自己是松开了缠着Hank的鱼尾还是把他绞得像企图谋杀，是大张着嘴巴却哑然无声还是满脸淫艳地浪叫出声，也不知道Hank是什么时候把手指抽出来，换上那个怒张着暴起数条青筋的巨大肉柱的。  
大股稠粘软滑的液体像是从他的核心调节器中被高压挤出一样喷射出来，随着Hank抽出手指的动作溢出洞口飘荡在水中，又被有力的插入捣了些回去，粘稠的荧蓝色液体在把他的下体弄得一团糟之后随着水流在他们的身周打着转。

柔嫩的性交腔被非人类的狰狞性器趁虚而入，每一寸交合之处那种被撑到极限般的触感和温度都被事无巨细地反馈到处理器，而那个粗长过分的东西还在以不容拒绝的速度和力道楔进身体，每一处沟壑和起伏都是让处理器濒临过热的罪魁祸首。  
Connor哆嗦着完全靠在了Hank的怀里，不知道什么时候被放开的双手虚软地抵在那个结实的胸膛，可那一点推拒的力道在几乎憋坏的雄人鱼面前也仅能算是聊胜于无。

Hank吧嘴唇埋在Connor柔软飘散的栗色短发中，一手握着那个浑圆完美的臀部，一手在紧箍着腰身的同时上下抚摸着光滑的脊背和两侧娇小柔软的鱼鳍。  
真正用性器操进性交腔的感觉比用手指探索要刺激太多，不论是Connor穴内温暖的温度还是那些被撑开褶皱的颤抖和吸吮都放大了几十倍，更不要说他才刚刚高潮之后肉穴不自觉地环环收缩和那些软和如丝绸的包围感。Hank的双手几乎打着战才能克制自己立刻操坏这个诱人小混蛋的冲动，但是他的忍耐也到极限了。

“Fuck you, Connor.”  
他低声在Connor耳边咬牙说了一句，接着就一个使劲，在挺腰的同时把那个紧张得绷紧了的小屁股往自己的性器上面按，竟然硬生生地整根捅进了那个还没从高潮余韵中缓过来的抽搐肉穴。

比任何人类性器都要狰狞粗长的凶器在本就肌肉紧绷的时间就这么昂扬地一没而入，强烈而突兀的感官冲击让Connor高高扬起了脖颈，淡色的唇瓣无措地张开来，单薄而颤抖的呻吟却只从喉咙里挤出了一两个音节便后继无力，漂亮的棕色眼眸在无声的抽搐中失去了焦点。  
Hank缠紧了Connor僵硬的鱼尾，几乎把陷入无神状态的小人鱼整个面对面地圈在了他的怀里。

“操，为什么会这么紧……”他抱着Connor叹息道，那个不断流着淫水的肉壁像是有该死的自主意识一样不知廉耻地不断吸附包裹着他的阴茎，滋味之妙让他甚至无法等待Connor适应他的尺寸。  
在这样一片欲望的灼烧中，他的灵魂却在颤抖着泛起混合着苦涩和愤怒的涟漪——他妈的他居然就这样精虫上脑地操了Connor——他真是不知道应该提前哀悼他们必将破裂的关系好，还是庆幸这个羞耻心低下的人鱼宝贝选中的是他才好。  
某种诱惑了天使般的罪恶感和无端的愤怒让他的喉头泛着苦，却把那个难言的欲望推到了一切的最前端。  
“我就说你会后悔的，小混蛋。”像宽慰一个不懂事的孩童一样，他的大掌从前往后温柔地揉动了一下Connor的头发，下身的动作却是截然不符的色情和粗暴，把怀里的男孩操出了一声近乎啜泣的喉音。

他几乎是粗暴地掌控着Connor的屁股，每次都是几乎整根撤出，之后又强迫着他用下半身那个漏水一样的饥渴小嘴迎上自己鱼尾向前猛烈顶的动作，用力之大甚至每次都让Connor红灯乱闪着下意识抚上肚子，在一片错乱中艰难地检视自己内部的组件有没有被顶得错位或者损坏。  
明明程序的自检显示的都是一切正常，却总觉得像是身体要被顶穿一般。Connor已经无法控制自己的呻吟和表情，眼中除了把视线模糊得一塌糊涂的特制舒压液之外只有Hank近在咫尺的胸膛。

“不，我......”  
年轻的仿生人鱼将脸颊完全贴在Hank的胸膛上，手指轻盈而虚软地攀在年长者结实流畅的肌肉线条上微微颤抖。  
"不会后悔......呜！"  
又是一次气势汹汹的进出，Hank这次甚至蓄意在寻找那个格外易感的敏感点，交合的动作又深又重，在沉闷的啪啪声中带出了些许先前高潮的浮液，又被捣入的动作蹭进湿滑的甬道，带起一阵又一阵颤抖的吸吮。

面对Connor的嘴硬，Hank不置可否地以一声低沉的鼻音回应。只是愈发用力地压榨疼爱起那个嫩软的肉穴，甚至在一次又一次的深入中缓慢地加快着速度。  
欲望的恶魔仍然缠绕着他，一面让他为怀里的人鱼发疯一面却又无情地折磨他。那个声音叫嚣着：占有，占有，侵略，吞噬——你就是这样一个烂人，Hank，你就占着Connor天真无知的便宜，享用他的身体，满足你肮脏的欲望。他现在对什么都没有概念，可等他明白了一切，等他真正明白了些什么，等他真正离开了你，你就完啦。

“Fuck, fuck... Connor."Hank掐着Connor腰肢的双手用力得几乎让他的皮肤层都斑驳褪去，他用力地攻伐着那个天堂一样的嫩穴，每一下都像是要用自己的生殖器捅穿这个无辜的小偷，每一下都像是为告别做的苦涩铺垫。

"呜嗯，Hank..."  
Connor只觉得Hank的进攻一次比一次急促、有力，性交腔中成千上万的敏感元件在性交模块的超负荷运行下忠实地传递着最愉悦和混乱的快慰。  
"有点、太快了...好深，啊啊..."  
身体最深处的弱点被完全暴露，甚至被当做肆意欺负的目标顶弄蹂躏，他往日最引以为豪的逻辑和算法成了一团乱糟，意识在飞速而紊乱地交织，仿佛下一秒就会过载宕机的错觉让他恐慌，但身体和胸腔底部交缠燃烧的热切感受却让他不可自拔地沉迷其中，对着粗暴的侵略者尽情扭动腰肢和鱼尾，贡献出绝美甜蜜的天堂。  
Connor在灭顶般的快感与那种全然被吞噬的不安中紧紧地环住了Hank的肩颈，仿佛这就是他在无垠大海中唯一的信标和归处。  
即便Hank甚至没有亲吻过他。

"Hank..." 他几乎是在啜泣中不断呢喃着这个名字，眼泪被不断的剧烈动作带出来，时不时地蹭上眼前强壮的脖颈和锁骨，微凉的温度在完全兴奋起来的人鱼皮肤上蜿蜒而过，也烙在了Hank的心头。

对着那双混乱湿润的焦糖色眼眸，Hank最终还是鬼使神差地压低了脑袋，用粗糙的嘴唇在那方光洁白皙的额头上印下了一个安慰性质的吻。

像带着什么不可思议的魔力一般，这个吻落在Connor额头上的瞬间，他就瞪着眼睛愣住了。

震惊、疑惑、不可置信和小心翼翼的喜悦，Connor的眼睛里有太多的欲言又止，Hank却像惧怕火焰的野兽一样别开了眼睛，无奈那团火光已经尝到甜头，雀跃着以脆弱又全然依赖的态度一个劲地往他的怀里扑，柔软的嘴唇胡乱地亲吻着能接触到的每一寸肌肤和毛发。

“Hank,”Connor急促地喘息着追逐着那张躲闪的嘴唇，从脊背往下的整个身体都被Hank操得软成了一滩，腰窝和鱼尾上镶嵌的那几组辅助的小鳍却一跳一跳地扇得厉害。机体温度明明在安全范围内，他却只觉得浑身都像泡在刚被阳光暴晒的热水里似的，热烫得想要就此融化在Hank的怀里。  
“Hank，我喜欢这个，请给我更多……”  
他一遍又一遍地索求着口中名字主人的爱抚和亲吻，那个翕张个不的肉穴也如同呼应着人工灵魂的乞求般极尽所能地讨好着在里面翻搅的肉柱，甚至因那里过于热情的亲密交流而不断淌着甜蜜的爱液，在咕叽作响的交合之声中快慰得颤抖绞动，可Hank却始终躲避着他的唇瓣。

Hank像面对无理取闹的孩子一样叹息，声音里却沾染上懊悔和一点恼火。  
“别闹了，Connor。”  
他轻啃也重咬，锐利的齿痕爬过他的耳骨鳃侧，也曾蔓上线条优美的锁骨脖颈，可是他的嘴唇却总能在Connor捉住它时抽身离开，只有那双握着他腰臀的大手和肉穴里侵犯的性器在明明白白地彰显着此时他们的亲密。

人鱼也会用亲吻来示爱吗？  
还没从那个布满监视器的实验区逃出来的时候，Connor曾经这么问过Hank。他像一个懵懂的孩童，乖巧而聪颖地使用着生来具备的数据和知识从Hank那里汲取着宝贵的关于人鱼的信息和资料。  
而Hank对此的回答是Yes。  
他还跟他说过生殖洄游的绮丽和热闹、终点的梦幻和美好、还有人世间繁茂得简直有些过头的复杂感情。  
长达百年的阅历让Hank的双眼沉淀了太多分析不出来的秘密，那双湛蓝的眼睛似乎有魔力，总能让Connor不自觉地沉迷在他娓娓道来的故事里。

不合时宜的回想让Connor莫名地难受了起来，他开始分不清脉搏调节器和心脏处传来的抽痛和眼眶的酸涩到底是因为Hank在他身体里的横冲直撞还是那出了毛病的情感模拟。  
下半身的快感愈是销魂蚀骨，胸膛中堆积的空洞却愈发酸涩，绵延的细小疼痛排着队，随着被不断撑得满满的甬道和那个被一次次激烈刺激的小点在那个胸腔中的人造心脏上跳着舞。

“Please, Hank. Please...”  
不断堆积的快感占据了处理器越来越多的空间，像被逼到角落无处可逃的羔羊终于要被一口咬断咽喉一般，那个柔软紧致的腔体哭泣着不住颤抖，收缩得快要痉挛。在Hank一次格外用力地猛然撞上最深处的敏感点时，Connor近乎绝望地发出了一声凄艳的呜咽，高潮中的甬道堪称淫糜地抽动着吮吸着每一寸捣进来的巨大性器。

像千万朵泡沫霎时间升腾又破碎，炙烫的闪电刺穿了身体的每一寸组件，把人类科技引以为豪的杰作逼到一片空茫虚无的混沌里。  
Connor的处理器塞满了乱码，额角发出的红光甚至映红了Hank的一小片头发和肌肤——他完完全全被这前所未有的激烈快感剥夺了行动和思考的能力，甚至短暂地失去了对信息进行处理和反馈的能力，只在Hank的怀里抖落出一句近乎啜泣的模糊爱意。  
“I want you...”

怀里的仿生人鱼紧闭着双眼，额上的灯圈血红一片，只有指尖和鱼尾还在微微抽搐，看起来简直糟糕极了——Hank看得一时间慌了神，懊恼、后悔和担忧一并用上脑海，把汹涌的情潮卷得七七八八。  
“Connor？”他试探着拥紧了怀中的人鱼，一只手微颤着抚上泛着瑰丽玫色的脸庞，“你还好吗？Connor，我的天……我他妈做了什么……”

片刻之后，那个可爱的人造灵魂终于渐渐从凝滞的警告中脱离出来，橘黄光芒闪动了几下就代替了刺眼的红色开始在那个圆环里流动，Connor的睫毛如同不安的蝴蝶一般扑簌了几下。  
“Hank？”那双柔和的棕色眼眸睁开了，他缠住Hank的鱼尾，带着诱惑的意味蹭动着缠紧了几分，注视着那双与海洋同色的瞳孔，脸颊上泛着动情的玫瑰粉。

“你不用在意我，我检测到你的激素水平还远高于正常值，让我们继续……”Connor的手臂像蔓生的海藻一样重新攀上Hank的臂膀。Hank的大半个性器还留在他体内散发着情欲的高热，他绞紧了性交腔，像个真正的、困于情热期的人鱼一样的一点一点饥渴地吞咽着那个狰狞的柱体，情不自禁地在被撑开的快感中溢出诱人的呻吟。  
不知道是不是由于目前这过于亲密的距离，Hank总觉得那双认真漂亮的褐色眼珠子里倒映出了一点令人心碎的悲哀。那不属于他的悲伤却像一根尖锐的鱼刺一样戳得他的心脏发疼，他下  
意识地移开视线，喉咙干涩地松开了Connor的鱼尾，几乎逃一样地把Connor的腰推开，从那个柔软的小穴里退了出来，无奈大半条鱼尾依旧被那条塑料尾巴缠得死紧：“我很抱歉，Connor……”

他的手从Connor触感良好的脸颊上滑下来，停在他赤裸的肩膀上。Hank强迫着自己的视线和注意力都转移到那从摇曳舞蹈的珊瑚上，免得自己又一次精虫上脑地开始乱搞。  
“嘿Connor，你真的没有必要为了我他妈该死的生理状况这样为难自己，我——”

话还没说完，一双修长的手就把他的脸扳回了原先低着头、跟Connor几乎是鼻尖贴鼻尖的那个尴尬位置，一个柔软微凉的吻就这么在他猝不及防的时候堵住了他的嘴。  
同一时间，属于两个不同生命体的两个心脏都不约而同地狂跳起来。

仿生人鱼的吻纯粹到近乎幼稚。他几乎只是噘着嘴，亲密无间地紧贴着另一边略显粗糙的嘴唇，间或浅浅地摩挲，只偶尔才小心翼翼地伸出一点软乎温热的舌尖品尝那些岁月留下的纹路。  
Hank不可思议地睁大了眼睛，虚捧着Connor脸颊的那双手僵硬得像石头，整个脑袋和胸腔里却在一片轰然中被炽烫的焰火点燃了。

过了很久，或者说，他们都觉得过了很久，久到像过去了一个甜蜜的世纪之后，才有人开口打破这个梦一样的宁静。

“我没有在为难自己。”Connor认真地看着Hank，说道，并且不由自主地、缓慢地露出了一个令人心碎的微笑。  
"All I want is you, Hank."

简直像是遥不可及虚捧着的梦想骤然成真，又像虚无缥缈的希望猛然迫近，Connor过于暧昧的言语和一举一动都历历在目，巨大的幸福感几乎让Hank连指尖都在这片晕眩中颤抖起来。  
"你……”Hank张了张嘴，又闭上，又张开。他觉得自己蠢透了也逊毙了。他本以为自己老了，已经不会再去爱了，却情难自禁地在那双焦糖色的眼睛里早早沦陷，可Connor怎么会爱上他呢？  
最终，他只是难以置信地喃喃了一句：“操。”

"我本来认为你和我一样，但也许我错了。" Connor说着，眉间在不自然地抽搐，微笑里的苦涩让Hank简直想要给先前的自己抽上好几个大大的耳光。  
他缠着自己鱼尾的力道逐渐放松了，Hank却无比痛苦地觉得他自己的心也被扭成了一团。

时间就这么在窒息一般的凝滞中一分一秒地向前推进，缓慢的分离眼看着就要结束，Connor眼睛里的悲哀几乎要溢出眼眶，视线却没有离开过Hank，像是要把他给牢牢刻在他的灵魂深处一般。

你会后悔吗？Hank也盯着那双焦糖般的眸子，最后一次痛苦地拷问着自己。  
你会后悔的。他对自己说。

该死的，他怎么能——

"我不认为你错了，错的是我。"Hank最终还是选择轻触着Connor的脸颊，用微颤的声音剖白自己的心脏。  
"Connor，我不该这样做但是......"

他用力闭了闭眼睛，诚实点，他对自己说。  
"我爱你。"

Hank看着那双因为惊异而瞪大的棕色眼眸，充满歉疚地低下了头。  
"现在你已经知道我有多混蛋了，"他和Connor额头贴着额头，语气低沉地苦笑着，"我因为害怕而一厢情愿地伤害了你，直到现在才认清自己...我很抱歉，Connor。我或许并不是那么适合你的人，我只是...不能忍受你就这么走了。"

Connor看着他，没有说话。Hank的心慢慢沉重地沉进了泥沙，冰凉的刺痛开始蔓延在四肢百骸。  
"如果你想走...我不会阻拦你。" Hank放弃了那个过于亲昵的姿势，看着那个瞪着大眼睛看着他的人鱼。  
太阳大概开始下山了，海水变得又暗又冷，Connor背后的珊瑚和海葵散发着美丽的荧光，让他看起来那么美。

他说话了。  
Connor缓缓地眨了眨眼睛，疑惑地问道:"我为什么要走？"

"什..."还没等Hank发完那个疑问的音调，他就再一次被小人鱼抱住、缠住了。

"我只是...太惊喜了。" 这是Hank第一次看到Connor笑得这么开心，那笑容大到甚至让他看起来有点儿傻乎乎，可是那双眼睛里似乎都闪烁着星星和月亮撒下来的微光，连肌肤上零星设计的细小雀斑都像在蛊惑他的心神。  
“Hank,Hank,”Connor快活地在舌尖品尝他的名字，像一只轻盈的百灵鸟。细小的气泡偶尔会从那双淡色的嘴唇中浮起来，飘飘然跌在那张已经粗糙地爬上细纹的脸上，碎得他心头暖洋洋地一阵痒。

年轻的爱人再次把Hank的头拉下来，在他的嘴边啄了啄。  
这回他闭上了眼睛，而银发的人鱼并没有逃开。

人鱼甜美的芬芳盛开在入夜的海中，热流悄然涌动，并且愈演愈烈，几乎像是要把整个夜晚都沸腾、点燃，一同迈入璀璨的狂欢。

Hank的大手从Connor的脸颊滑到肩膀，然后是脊背，最后才回到他后腰那两个对称的美好凹陷，两条鱼尾缓慢地摩擦纠缠着。  
终于，在Connor探出柔软的舌尖叩击Hank牙关的时候，老人鱼猛然用力扣紧了怀里的爱人，宛如猛然发动攻击的凶猛鱼类一般狠狠夺回了亲吻和性爱的主动权——宛如要将那对唇瓣连着身下人的灵魂都整个拆吃入腹一般地掠夺，带着细小肉刺的舌头强势地扫过柔软口腔的每一个角落，激烈的吮吻和同时探入穴口的指尖一同重重撩拨着精密敏感的肉体……闷软的呻吟从Connor的喉咙中翻涌升腾，却又在出口前就被老人鱼吞噬殆尽。

Connor没有让Hank把前戏做很久，在第二根手指摩擦着在那个湿滑柔软的甬道内扣弄着那个要命的软肉的时候他就挣扎着握住了Hank青筋暴起的性器。  
“已经可以了，Hank，”他急喘着就把那根东西往自己正在流水的那个小洞塞，蚌肉一样嫩滑湿软的穴口翕张着磨蹭那个早已亟不可待的凶器，一下子就成功地让爱人急喘着心猿意马，然后很快就如愿以偿地被恶狠狠探头进来的大家伙捅得发出了一声近似于被噎住的满足喘息，“唔啊，就是这样……”

Hank的手从Connor因为刺激而弓起的背脊上一路往复爱抚，另一只手则是已经托起那个弹性十足的圆润臀瓣往自己的性器摁了上去，狰狞的肉刃一寸一寸挤进柔嫩的穴口，每一份深入都像暴风雨卷过控制中枢，让Connor无法自持地抱紧了老人鱼坚实的臂膀，颤抖着发出一连串呜呜咽咽的满足泣音，指甲无意识地在那身粗糙的皮肤上抓挠着，留下了道道痕迹。  
“Connor……”直到完完全全填满了小人鱼柔嫩软滑的甬道，Hank才停下来低喘着品尝爱人的嘴唇。  
他低沉地一边啃咬着那对柔软得不可思议的唇瓣，一边在耳鬓厮磨间喃喃咀嚼爱人的名字温存了好一会；等到Connor额角的灯光不再红得那么可怕了，才轻吻着那些人工皮肤上星星点点的雀斑和小痣开始试探着浅浅地抽插。  
Connor的鱼尾早就回到了紧紧缠绕着Hank的状态，而Hank也极尽温柔地用他沧桑粗大的鱼尾回抱住了他。他在传感器反馈的过量信息中载沉载浮，快乐得仿佛要晕眩，然后在Hank开始激烈捣弄内里柔嫩肌理的时候发出了几乎崩溃的声音。  
敏感的内壁被巨大的物体反复戳弄，激烈的肉体碰撞把两人的体液都打成了粘稠细小的泡沫；每一次冲击都太深太激烈，如同要把对方的灵魂和爱意都深深楔进去一样……  
“哈啊Hank——我会过载的！请……哈啊……”  
在Hank对着某一点柔软加倍坏心地碾压冲击时，他近乎崩溃地弓起了身体，那种在快感峰值来来回回打转的折磨对年轻的他来说太过了，他的生殖腔已经分泌了太多润滑又受到太多蹂躏，他感到自己如同一只被利刺钉死了心脏的小鱼，就要被淹没被吞噬了——  
他颤抖着、期待着也害怕着，嘴里吐出的已经是系统可以完全判定为无意义无逻辑的混乱字符，仿佛世间只有一个支点，而那个支点正在撬动他的灵魂，让他除了一连串破碎颠倒的请求和呻吟以外一无所有。

海啸一样的绝顶扑面而来的瞬间，他被Hank完全圈在了怀里。老人鱼粗糙的嘴唇带着安抚的意味轻轻压在他的眉心，而不知何时已经泪流满面的Connor正结结实实地咬着Hank肩膀上的肌肉。  
“别害怕，Connor。”

他们就这样迎来了一次堪称疯狂的高潮。

像之前一样，Connor宕机了足足有好几秒。而Hank爱怜地拥抱着他，并为它们两人找到了一处可以舒适地躺着休息的柔软珊瑚群。因此当这位仿生人鱼运行好自检程序重新睁眼的时候，看到的就是恋人专注而温柔的视线和周围被珊瑚点亮的奇异荧光。  
“Hank。”Connor发现自己的手正被对方的大手十指相扣地握在掌心，他悄悄运行了一次检测模块，安心地发现Hank的各项身体指标都趋于正常。他张了张嘴，但是又闭上了——Hank向来不喜欢他扫描自己。  
“我知道你的小机械脑袋里在想什么，Con，”Hank倒是理解地笑了笑，“又是身体指标，对吧？没事，我都快习惯了。”  
“是的。”Connor顿了一下，飞快地报出一长串Hank的身体数据，看到了一个无奈中夹杂着爱意的耸肩。于是他也被传染一般笑了起来，然后撑起身体挤到了Hank的身上。

" Hank，" Connor榛子色的柔软双眸看着那双深沉如海的蔚蓝眼睛，甜蜜而坚定地说道。  
"我爱你。"

这是早有预谋的异常。以爱之名，灼烈真诚。他抛开了进程中一切推断Hank反应的动态追踪和优先列表，真真正正、完完全全地凝视着他所爱着的生命——名为Hank的人鱼。  
他在等一个回答。

“你……”Hank感到脸颊和耳朵脖颈都有点发热——也许是运动过于激烈的后遗症?他想摸摸鼻子，但又不愿意放开Connor的手，所以在短暂的停顿之后，他果断地直接把脸凑了上去，不由分说地吻住了这个比蜜糖还甜的小爱人。  
他们交换了一个绵长而缱绻的亲吻。

“我也爱你。”  
最后，他这么说道，并深深沉溺在了那双荡漾着欢欣的焦糖色眼眸里。 

他们将从此幸福，永不分离。

 

fin.


End file.
